godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeoBlade/GE: The 5 Doors - Final Chapter
GE: 5 Doors - Final Chapter Beoblade, Arthur and Baluar had passes through the Gate and see the master/Creator of the 5 Doors, the Creator of the entire reality. Beoblade was alone, he didnt understanded why since he went there with Arthur and Baluar, the place was blank, like the Last Overdrive arena but there was TV and 2 chairs ???: Come here, Beo-kun. This odd voice appeared, he was sit on one of the chairs, Beoblade calmly get there, it was... Beoblade: No, it cant be...! Beoblade: DONAVAN!!! Donavan: Long time no see. Beo-kun. that time,Beoblade was terrified and didnt wanted to believe it. Beoblade:Y-You are my God Arc! NOT THE CREATOR OF THE REALITYS!!!! Donavan: Can you care to sit down? Beoblade: Answer me! Donavan: SIT DOWN. An immensive strength come out from just one of Donavan's finger, just his hand was way more powerfull than everything onto the 6th or any Door, beoblade had sitted and Donavan decided to talk. Donavan: Wanna watch a movie? There are very good films, I like Interview with the Vampire personally. Beoblade: (is he kidding me? I must be cautious...) Beoblade: No, I just want to talk, who are you if you arent my old God Arc? Donavan: I think it's pretty obvious I am not your God Arc. Donavan: I was many things, Klaus' Bracelet, Onera's glasses and other stuff, I am one item of each member of the doomed Beoblade family... Beoblade: So you are--- Donavan: yes, I am the one who created the Beoblades, of course it wasnt the same purpose but you guys are so interesting so I like to keep a eye on all of you, tell me, since you had known my existence and worked with me, had you got any chance of dying? Beoblade: I... "See?" - Donavan said, Beoblade got terrified, Donavan just laughed seeing Beoblade's reaction. Beoblade: So everyone that died by me... Donavan: of course, they were suposed to die, if Adeline didnt died on that car crash for example, you wouldnt get so far at the point you finally sees me, that's why I killed all your friends. Beoblade: Why had you allow me to go this far with those persons? AND WHERE IS BALUAR AND ARTHUR!? Donavan: Hell... You gonna start Donavan: You know how boring it is being here, just conquering you? I have plans for you, I need to you talk with me exactly this time. Arthur and Balaur are okay, talking with a clone of mine, they will come here soon, they already know everything I am talking to you. The TV got turned on by nothing, showing Baluar and Arthur talking with Donavan, Beoblade got surprised but Donavan was feeling bored and desactivated it. Beoblade: What... you want from me? Donavan: How fool... Donavan: I know everything from you Beo-kun, I just cant control you because you are a Beoblade but I know why you came here. Donavan: You really want to me believe that you came here to fix Axl's issues? Beoblade: BUT I DO!!! Donavan: I promise, if you scream one more time, I will broke your leg. Donavan: You are here because you wanted to find me and do a deal to save everyone you lost. Beoblade: Thats... just my crusade, I know you wont do it. Donavan: but I indeed can! Donavan: But let's make a deal ok? Beoblade: Deal?! Donavan: I can have you with 2 deals. Donavan: First one!: I will ressurect EVERYONE i have killed, that includes Kaitlin and Amy, Adeline will die but not by me, all ways makes her die in 2071, I will make Alfred joins ther Magatsu Kyuubi mission with you and he will be alive BUT Nehilas will be deep inside you, controlling you from inside and saying everything you shall do and try dont to have much relationships with Vessels. Beoblade: (This one sounds fair... But if he decides to broke his word..._) Donavan: The other option is a lot more simple, you die, I kill all beoblades and their childrens and there wont be generated any more Vessels on the 6th Door! Beoblade: Huh?! Arthur and Baluar had appeared behind Beoblade, knowing the 2 tough choices, for one second beoblade thought they could help. Beoblade: Guys...? Arthur: Sorry Beo. Baluar: Thomas, you need to pick, it's everyones fate in your hands... Beoblade: I... Beoblade: Dont know what to pick... Donavan: You have the needed time, Beo-kun. The toughes choice of his entire life, Beoblade couldnt know what to do and got desperate. His mind got full of memories and Donavan even allowed some memories that shows how the 2 worlds would be like... Beoblade: What happens if I choose the first and second option with the other perons? Donavan: The first option will be most likely your world but obviously but there wont be much deaths, ya will return from the point that you fight Axl but with me and Nehilas inside your head. Donavan: The second option, everyone will forget your existence and move on, of course, Gristans and much other families will stop existing since they have connections with Beoblades, I dont remember Baluar's case... "I accept the first option under one requirement" - Beoblade said, he was still confused and afraid but he already made up his mind. Donavan: Requirement? Beoblade: me, Baluar and Arthur, I want to they and me remember EVERYTHING we had passed. Donavan: Sounds fair. Donavan: You guys ready? Beoblade simply got infront of Baluar and Arthur. Beoblade: (Dunno with he will make his deal...) Beoblade: So that's it guys... Baluar: you sure about that, Beo? Arthur: You need to believe the best one, deep in your heart Beo... Beoblade: It's the perfect deal, dont come near to the battle until the time that Kaitlin dies happen, ok? Baluar/Arthur: Will do! Donavan: So, everyone ready? Beoblade: Let's... Go! Beoblade: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The worse pain, everything that happened with Beoblade's and Nehilas' life, he felt drastically Nehilas entering his body, being a part of him. Didnt took long, Beoblade has woken in the scene of Axl's battle, Kaitlin, Klaus and Alfred were there, they was winning. Alfred: Dont let your guard down, Boss! Kaitlin: Stop judging, Alf! Kaitlin: Tommy, help! Beoblade: Will... do... Alfred was older, a lot older, mainly doing to the 3 years skip, Beoblade got his God Arc and attacked Axl with Last Overdrive that Nehilas gave him, finally killing him. Klaus: So the Chaos has ended. Klaus: Mission accomplished, but he already did much damages to the 5 Doors--- Beoblade: No, he didnt, I can see it. Nothing that wont kill our Door. Klaus: You sure, or is it the Vessel Hability? Beoblade: I cant explain it right... Probably it's the Vessel hability Klaus: That's od---- I wont let he go there (Beoblade: What?) Klaus:Let's go, everyone is probably waiting. Kaitlin: You probably right. (^^) Alfred: Let's just go ok? Alfred: We need to solve stuff at Fareast Branch. Kaitlin: Yeah, you right. Klaus: I wont be joining, I working at Germany Branch. ("DAMN, WHAT's HAPPENING HERE?!?!?") Beoblade was thinking, the persons were different, even his clothings were different than it should be, his eyes was normal and he wasnt a Aragami. Kaitlin: Are you okay, Tommy? Beoblade: I am... Kaitlin, can I ask you a thing? Kaitlin: Sure! What is it? Beoblade: Do you... Like me? Kaitlin: (Huh...) Kaitlin: Stop that! Kaitlin went running and Beoblade got the answer, the basic stuff remains, of course he cant share it, the group, so as Nanako were there, Baluar was serious and went spoke with Beoblade. Baluar: Beo.. this world, there is something wrong. This dont looks like 6th Door. Beoblade: It is, everything I had done, this is my existence's error. Baluar: So what? Baluar: We are supposed to handle it? Beoblade: I will need a partner Baluar, Arthur cant help me. I need your help to fix everything Bal. Baluar: Beo, you are like a brother. Just need to call ok? Beoblade: Ok... Baluar and Beoblade went join the team, wasnt long to they exit the Laboratoy and go outside. Baluar: it's a bright day huh. Beoblade: Yeah, a bright sunlight... The other persons had leave the headquarted and noticed that hours had passed during the struggle, Arthur appeared and spoke a little with they, later on everyone joined and it was happy, another win awith no suffering, Beoblade was with the memories with everyone of all Doors, he was the only one paying for the sunlight, the only one who was paying to the future. THE END~ Category:Blog posts